One Night Only?
by BMShipper
Summary: Mark wakes up with a bad hangover... and he doesn't remember...  I also made a Story-Banner: www. abload.de/img/onenightonlystorybannvm7xx.png  M/M Slash - Don't like, don't read!


**One Night Only?**

"Mark, can you please… oh my god…" From somewhere far away Callie's voice intruded into Mark Sloan's dreams, and only a few seconds later, Arizona's voice mixed with hers.

"You forgot the… holy shit!"

"Do you see what I see?" It was Callie's voice again and slowly but surely Mark opened his eyes, and immediately felt a dull pain in his head. "Ouch" he moaned and quickly shut them again, only to have some pictures flooding his brain.

Jackson and he had this surgery. A very successful face reconstruction, in fact, and afterwards they had decided to celebrate.

And they had _really_ celebrated.

A lot of alcohol had been involved and the last thing Mark remembered was them staggering out of the bar and attempting to walk along the sidewalk, supporting one another because neither of them was able to stand on his own feet unaided for more than a few seconds.

He definitely had had one drink too many. Or two. Or Three.

"Is that Avery?" Arizona's voice grated. Again.

Mark would have given anything just to put his pillow over his head and try to go back to sleep, but her last word caught his attention and his eyes shot open painfully. He sat up and slowly turned his head to his left side where a body was lying half-covered by blankets.

Which would have been totally normal – he was Mark Sloan after all – if the body hadn't been all too clearly male …and all too clearly Jackson Avery.

Mark jumped out of bed, noticing only a second later that he was naked as the day he was born.

"Oh my God!" he blurted out, trying to remember what happened in between him and Jackson getting out of the bar and now, but as much as he tried, nothing came up. Had he really been _that_ drunk? The hangover pounding in his skull told him that he quite probably had.

"Uhhhh… Maybe you wanna at least put on some shorts, Mark?"

There it was again, Callie's voice reminding him why he woke up in the first place and that he wasn't alone. There were witnesses! He made himself turn around to face her. She was standing by the doorframe of his bedroom, together with Arizona, who looked like she was fighting back a laugh.

"It's not like you haven't seen me naked before, right?" Mark countered, faking confidence, before grabbing his shorts and pulling them on. His eyes scanned the room and through the open door, only to realize that his clothes (and most likely also Jackson's) were scattered everywhere on the floor and even outside in the living room. They must have left them on their way to the bedroom, right? Maybe they were just undressing and going to bed. There had to be a simple explanation for this whole scene here. He couldn't really have slept with Jackson Avery, could he? He never has been interested in men in his whole life. Why would he change that now? All of sudden?

"What happened?"

It was Arizona's voice that brought him back to reality and he looked at her in confusion.

"I have no idea." Helplessly he ran a hand through his hair. "We were celebrating…"

"And?" Callie prompted, moving closer.

"And… I don't know." Mark replied truthfully. "I'm sure nothing happened."

"Yeah, right!" Callie grimaced at him. "Like last week with this nurse? What was her name again? Something with P… Penny… Paige… Patricia…"

"It was Pamela, okay? And we just had dinner together." Mark defended himself, crossing his arms over his chest. "What are you two even doing here? And where's Sophia?"

"She's sleeping." Arizona answered.

"And you left her alone in your apartment, because…?" Mark raised an eyebrow.

"We didn't leave her alone." Arizona clarified, waving with the baby monitor, before looking at Callie.

"Actually we wanted to ask you if you could take Sophia for the day, because Arizona and I wanted to run some errands, but it looks like you're… busy." Callie giggled, and in exact the same moment there was an audible groan from the other side of the room. Jackson. And it seemed like he was just about to wake up.

"I'm not _busy_" Mark said, although he couldn't help glancing towards the bed. "And I'm still pretty sure nothing happened. And… you think you two could leave now, please?"

He put his hands on Callie's shoulders, only to shove her across the room and out of the door of his bedroom.

"All right. We'll take Sophia with us as soon as she wakes up," Callie said with an ambiguous smile on her lips.

Mark watched them cross his living room and sighed in relief when Arizona left his apartment, and Callie was about to do the same. Only she turned around one more time.

"You know, Mark… you could have just told me that you're into guys now." Again she had this devious grin on her lips.

"I'm not into guys." Mark rolled his eyes. "And I'm sure there will be a simple explanation for all of this. So if you dare to tell this to anyone – no matter who – I'm gonna kill you and make it look like an accident."

"Your secret is safe with me. But I can't speak for Arizona," Callie simply said, before leaving the apartment and closing the door behind her, not giving him the chance to say anything more.

Mark sighed and let his head fall back for a moment. Awesome. Just great. Now he had a naked resident in his bed, and no clue how he got there or what he might have done with him. Had he taken advantage of him? Of his broken heart? Mark remembered they had been talking about Jackson breaking up with Lexie and that Jackson had told him that he made the right decision when he did. And that it wasn't a decision against Lexie, but for Mark and his career.

Mark sighed heavily before turning around and moving closer to his bed to go back to his bedroom where he found Jackson sitting on the bed rubbing his eyes.

"Where am I?" was the first question that came out of Jackson's mouth.

"In my apartment" Mark simply replied, leaning against the doorframe.

"Right!" Jackson tilted his head. "Why am I here?" He lifted the blankets a bit and a shocked expression appeared on his face. "And why the hell am I naked?"

Mark shrugged. "Maybe because I was naked too?"

"Oh my God!" Jackson shook his head in disbelieve. "Oh my fucking God! Don't tell me we have… I mean… you and me… we…" He ran his hand over his head. "Please tell me we haven't done anything."

Mark rubbed the back of his neck. "I wish I could."

Jackson's jaw dropped open. "So you're saying we fucked?" Again he shook his head. "No offense, but you're not exactly my type." He inhaled. "I mean… you're a guy and I've never… you know… with a guy."

"Me either" Mark crossed his arms, staring at Jackson. "I don't remember what happened last night. Maybe we just… talked…"

"Yeah, right! That's why we're naked. Because I always talk to my boss naked, in his bedroom… in his bed. Obviously, that's the explanation." Jackson blurted out, and the look on his face almost made Mark laugh out loud. It must have been the same look he had on his face when he woke up, realizing Jackson was lying next to him.

When Mark took a few steps towards the bed, towards Jackson, Jackson pulled the blanket closer to his body. Mark rolled his eyes at that. "Come on, Avery. Don't you think I've seen a penis before?"

Jacksons hands clenched the silky sheet. "You haven't seen mine!"

"Let's hope so, huh?" Mark grinned. "Although, I'm sure it's a pretty penis. Don't be stupid, okay? Get dressed and then we talk." His grin grew wider. "Unless you really wanna do the talk naked, that is."

"Very funny, Sloan! I mean… Doctor Sloan!" Jackson replied before leaning over to the floor and trying to reach his shorts with one hand, while the other was still holding the blanket. Which gave Mark a perfect look at his well formed-ass and for a second he really thought that, yes, Jackson was one hell of a good-looking guy. If he was into guys at all, but since he wasn't…

"Would you stop looking at me like that?" Jackson's voice brought Mark back to reality: he was so lost in his thoughts he hadn't quite realized he was effectively staring as Jackson put on his shorts.

"Like what?" Mark asked innocently.

"Like you're going to ravish me any minute." Jackson got off the bed and walked over to Mark, stopping only a few inches before him. Mark could even have touched him if he lifted his hand, but he just stood there looking at him, looking into his bright blue eyes. Had they always been this blue?

"Don't you remember anything about last night?" Jackson asked nervously, twitching at his shorts.

"No" Mark replied honestly, holding Jackson's gaze.

"Neither do I. The last thing I remember is us sitting in the bar celebrating. And then everything is a blank." Jackson sighed. "So maybe we were too drunk to do anything stupid."

"Yeah, maybe. Why don't we just leave it at that and never talk about it again?" Mark suggested.

Jackson answered with a nod, before starting to collect his clothes. "Would it be okay with you if I take a quick shower before I leave?"

A small smile spread across Marks lips. Maybe the first this morning. "Sure. Be my guest." He made a welcoming gesture, pointing to the bathroom.

"Thanks."

And with those words Jackson was out of his sight and the bathroom door fell shut after him. Only a few seconds later Mark could hear the water and couldn't help imagining a naked Jackson standing in his shower, the water running down his spine. He swallowed hard. Maybe he was still drunk.

Before he could even think this over, his legs were already moving towards the bathroom. He got rid of his shorts on the way there and when he opened the glass door of his shower, he was already half-hard.

Jackson turned around in shock, staring at him from bright blue eyes. "Sloan… Doctor Sloan… what… are you doing here?" he spluttered, taking a step back until he was leaning against the tile wall.

There it was again. The formal 'doctor' even though they most likely had slept with each other. But this time Mark wouldn't let Jackson get away with it.

"It's Mark" Mark demanded before placing a hand at the wall next to Jackson's head. A grin appeared on his lips. "Although, it's sexy when you call me doctor. It turns me on." He looked Jackson directly in the eye. "I gave it some thought. We both don't remember anything about last night. Why don't we change that and make it something to remember?"

Jackson swallowed. "But I'm not into-"

"I know. Neither am I, but I still wanna fuck you."

"Oh." Jackson's gaze went downwards and when he noticed Mark's half-erect cock, another even louder "Oh!" left his lips.

"If you don't wanna do this, then tell me now, because I don't know how long I can hold back" Mark went on, and he seriously didn't. But he wanted to give Jackson the chance to back off, because no matter how much he wanted him right now (and he didn't even know why), he would never force this on him. He didn't know what hit him or why he suddenly felt the urge… the need… to have Jackson Avery, but he didn't want to think about it right now. Right now he just wanted to shove him against the wall and fuck him like there was no tomorrow.

When Mark looked at Jackson again, Jackson's chest was moving up and down in heavy breaths and he noticed the same urgency in Jackson's eyes that must be in his own. He leaned forward until their faces were only inches apart. "So?"

Jackson placed one of his hands on Mark's chest and slowly let it slide downwards until he reached Mark's – now full – erection. "So I guess we'll make it something to remember."

And that was all Mark needed to know. His lips found Jackson's and they shared a kiss full of want and passion, and when their bodies touched he let out a low moan. Yes. Even though he didn't know what this was or why he did it, he knew he wanted it, and Jackson wanted it, too. He would make this morning a morning Jackson would never forget. He was Mark Sloan after all.

**Autor's note: This is my first Grey's Anatomy Fanfic and English is NOT my native language - I'm from Austria - so there might be some errors, even though I had a beta reader... I hope, you're gonna like the story, though! And I'm thankful for any comment, even if it's critic, because I can only get better with critic ;-)**


End file.
